cabin idol
by MichaelPhelpsfanatic101
Summary: well the gods get bored and come to will solace for help can he please them and aphrodite never stops match making does she
1. Chapter 1

Up on

Aphrodite's pov

I'm bored don't the campers do anything interesting.

Athena's pov

Because they know were watching

Hermes pov

I got an idea wait ill be there in a sec and make sure the hepeatus t.v works be back in a flash.

At camp half blood

Hermes pov

Apollo cabin where the Apollo cabin. Ah there William solaces come out please

Will's pov

Couldn't I get 5 more minutes. I bowed down Lord Hermes what do you want.

Hermes pov

I have a idea about something the gods are getting bored with you guys so here listen to my plan.

Will's pov

Okay campers the gods and goddess wants us to start a game show so meet me in the pavilion in 5.

At the pavilion

Okay so were going to start cabin idol okay the only ones who can't compete are the Apollo cabin and the gods and goddess are the judges. So first who's taking nico and Percy? Conner said well take them were goanna need a little extra help. okay it can start at anytime so I suggest you start now

Hermes cabin

Okay whose singing today. Travis asked what about Conner since he said Percy should be in our group. There little sister Dylan suggested. Fine I guess ill sing but I'm choosing to sing break your heart okay. Conner said.

Aphrodite cabin

Omyg we should sing a justin beiber song. Oooo yes we totally should which one. How about somebody to lovve. Heart it. So I think drew should sing alright yes.

Hepeatus cabin

What song should we sing? Oh I got one addidas should sing it though. Which one it's called forget you. I don't know. Come on it'll be great.

Athena cabin

Okay lets see who wants to sing. Annabeth asked guess I could try. Malcolm said I kind of want to sing please don't go.

Demeter

Okay let's see Landon you want to sing Katie asked. Sure I can sing rhythm of .do you want a singer or nawt. Fine.

Ares pov

We should sing….please don't stop the music how about if Dakota sings it. Okay but I'm not singing that how about baby. Okay get it. got it. Good

Alright it's your host Will solace from the Apollo cabin at the stage and Athena cabin it's time for you to sing it.

**Malcolm**

**Just run away from these lies back to yesterday safe to night**

**I feel the sun creeping up like tik tok I'm trying to keep you in my head but if not **

**We'll just keep running form tomorrow with our lips locked**

**Yeah you got me begging begging baby please don't go**

**If I wake up tomorrow will you still be here I don't knowww if you feel the way**

**I do if you leave imma find you baby**

**Please don't go go go go**

**Baby please don't go go go go baby please don't baby please**

**Don't runaway from my bed back to yesterday safe instead I feel the sun **

**Creeping up like tik tok im trying to keep you in my head but if not**

**Will just keep running from tomorrow with our lips locked yeah you got me begging**

**Baby please don't go go go go **

**Baby please don't go go go go**

**baby please don baby please don't**

**will I stay running from tomorrow will I stay running from tomroww **

**will I stay running from tommorow**

**baby please don't go go go go**

**Baby please don't go go go go **

**Baby please don baby please don't baby please dont runaway.**

Wills pov

Well that was awesome but lets see what everyone else has to say at the end of this commercial

On the Olympus

Wow Athena that boy can sing Apollo said

Oh and you expect them to sound like dieing walruses will see the others sing then choose.

Back at camp

Wills pov

Well were back the gods said to have everyone sing then they will vote someone out sooo. Hermes cabin show us what you got.

**Conner:**

**now listen to me baby oh oh oh**

**before I ought a leave ya oh oh oh**

**they call me heart breaker oh oh oh oh I don't wanna deceive ya oh oh oh**

**if you fall for me im nawt easy to please**

**imma tear you apart so before the start**

**baby from the start im only gonna break break you break break your heart**

**im only gona break break yo break break you heart**

**im only gonna break break yo break break your heart**

**im only break break your heat woahhhh woahhhhh**

**theirs no point trying to hide it oh oh oh no point trying to evade it**

**oh oh oh I know I gott a problem oh oh oh problem with miss behavior**

**oh oh oh if you fall for me im nawt easy to please **

**ima tear you apart so before baby from the start the start baby from the start im **

**only gonna break break break you break break break you break break**

**you heart im only gonna break break break you heart im only gonna**

**break break you heart woahhhh woahhhhh**

**Eh no body gonna be so cold hey don't get mad at me if I don't awnser the phone**

**if you talk to me im only gonna break your heart baby from the start**

**I'm only gonna break break break you heart **

**I'm only gonna break break your heart break break break you heart**

**I'm only gonna break break break you heart I'm only gonna break break your heart**

Will's pov

Wow Conner that was some singing well wait till after the commercial while Conner was mouthing hi dad.

On mount Olympus

Wow hermes your son he did a song to describe himself way to be modest. Zeus said. thank you wait that's not fair I don't see your daughter singing. Hermes retorted. Well out of ten Conner deserves a 8 so guys make your votes Athena intervened.

Back at camp

Alright Ares it's your turn to work it.

**Dakota:**

**I know you love me**

**I know you care **

**You shout whenever and I'll be there.**

**You are my love you are my heart and we will never be apart**

**Are we a item**

**Girl quit playing were just friends.**

**What are you saying that there's another right in my eye**

**My first love broke my heart for the first time and I'm like.**

**Baby baby baby oh like baby baby baby no like baby baby baby oh I thought you d always be mine mine.**

**Oh and for you I would have done whatever**

**And I just can't believe we aint together.**

**And I wanna play it cool but I'm losing you**

**I'll buy you anything ill buy you any ring and I'm in pieces baby fix**

**Me and you wake me and you shake me from this bad dream going down down down**

**And I just can't believe my first love came around and I'm like **

**Baby baby baby oh like baby baby baby no thought youd always be mine**

**Luda: when I was thirteen I had my first love there was nobody that could compare**

**To my baby nobody ever came above she had me going crazy oh I was starstruck**

**She woke me up daily don't need no starbucks**

**She made my heart pound skip a beat when I see her on the street **

**and school when I see her on the playground when I really wanna see her on the weekend**

**she know she got me dazing cuz she wuz so amazing and now my heart is breaking but I just keep on saying **

**justin:baby baby baby oh like baby baby baby no like baby baby baby oh thought youd always be mine mine baby baby baby oh like baby baby baby no like baby baby baby oh thought youd always be mine now I'm gone**

Will's pov

Wow ares never knew you had it In you to sing a j-b song well then.

At the Olympus

Omyg she sounded awesome but I say 5 you ares. ares huffed and said I want them gone they disgrace me vote them out

Will's pov

Next up Aphrodite

**Drew:**

**Oh woah**

**For you id write symphony id tell violins it sink or swim**

**Watch it play for ya for you id be woah running a thousand miles just to get to where you are**

**Step to beat of beat of my heart I don't need a whole lot**

**But for you I need I id rather give you the world or we can share mine**

**Ooo I know I wont be the first one givin you all this attention BABY LISTEN **

**I just need somebody to love**

**I I don't need to much just somebody to love **

**Somebody to love I don't need nothing else I promise girl I swear**

**I just need somebody to love I need somebody I,I need somebody**

**I just need somebody to love I need somebody I,I need somebody**

**Everyday I bring the sun around I slip away the clouds smile for me**

**smile for me I would every seond every single time spend it like my last time step to the beat**

**i don't need a who lot yes but for you I need id rather give you the world or we can share mine**

**Ooo I know I wont be the first one givin you all this attention BABY LISTEN **

**I just need somebody to love**

**I I don't need to much just somebody to love **

**Somebody to love I don't need nothing else I promise girl I swear**

**I just need somebody to love I need somebody I,I need somebody**

**I just need somebody to love I need somebody I,I need somebody**

**And you can have it all anything you want I can bring give you the finer things,yeah**

**But what I really want I cant find it money cant find me somebody to love**

**Ohhhh whoaaa find me somebody to love **

**i-i don't need to much just somebody to love**

**I don't need nothing else I just need somebody to love**

**I need somebody to love**

**I need somebody I need somebody I need somebody oh**

**I just need somebody**

On the Olympus

Wow that was intresting Athena blurted. Yeah no chiz hermes implied. Sooo I still say ares is well will take it back

Will's pov

Wow were almost done with the first round only hepheatus and demeater well lets get to it Demeter take it away

**Landon**

**My heads stuck in the clouds she begs me to come down**

**Says boy quit fooling around I told her I love the view from up here warm sun**

**And wind In my ear well watch the world from above as it turns to the rhythm of love**

**We may only have tonight **


	2. Chapter 2

Up on

Aphrodite's pov

I'm bored don't the campers do anything interesting.

Athena's pov

Because they know were watching

Hermes pov

I got an idea wait ill be there in a sec and make sure the hepeatus t.v works be back in a flash.

At camp half blood

Hermes pov

Apollo cabin where the Apollo cabin. Ah there William solaces come out please

Will's pov

Couldn't I get 5 more minutes. I bowed down Lord Hermes what do you want.

Hermes pov

I have a idea about something the gods are getting bored with you guys so here listen to my plan.

Will's pov

Okay campers the gods and goddess wants us to start a game show so meet me in the pavilion in 5.

At the pavilion

Okay so were going to start cabin idol okay the only ones who can't compete are the Apollo cabin and the gods and goddess are the judges. So first who's taking nico and Percy? Conner said well take them were goanna need a little extra help. okay it can start at anytime so I suggest you start now

Hermes cabin

Okay whose singing today. Travis asked what about Conner since he said Percy should be in our group. There little sister Dylan suggested. Fine I guess ill sing but I'm choosing to sing break your heart okay. Conner said.

Aphrodite cabin

Omyg we should sing a justin beiber song. Oooo yes we totally should which one. How about somebody to lovve. Heart it. So I think drew should sing alright yes.

Hepeatus cabin

What song should we sing? Oh I got one addidas should sing it though. Which one it's called forget you. I don't know. Come on it'll be great.

Athena cabin

Okay lets see who wants to sing. Annabeth asked guess I could try. Malcolm said I kind of want to sing please don't go.

Demeter

Okay let's see Landon you want to sing Katie asked. Sure I can sing rhythm of .do you want a singer or nawt. Fine.

Ares pov

We should sing….please don't stop the music how about if Dakota sings it. Okay but I'm not singing that how about baby. Okay get it. got it. Good

Alright it's your host Will solace from the Apollo cabin at the stage and Athena cabin it's time for you to sing it.

**Malcolm**

**Just run away from these lies back to yesterday safe to night**

**I feel the sun creeping up like tik tok I'm trying to keep you in my head but if not **

**We'll just keep running form tomorrow with our lips locked**

**Yeah you got me begging begging baby please don't go**

**If I wake up tomorrow will you still be here I don't knowww if you feel the way**

**I do if you leave imma find you baby**

**Please don't go go go go**

**Baby please don't go go go go baby please don't baby please**

**Don't runaway from my bed back to yesterday safe instead I feel the sun **

**Creeping up like tik tok im trying to keep you in my head but if not**

**Will just keep running from tomorrow with our lips locked yeah you got me begging**

**Baby please don't go go go go **

**Baby please don't go go go go**

**baby please don baby please don't**

**will I stay running from tomorrow will I stay running from tomroww **

**will I stay running from tommorow**

**baby please don't go go go go**

**Baby please don't go go go go **

**Baby please don baby please don't baby please dont runaway.**

Wills pov

Well that was awesome but lets see what everyone else has to say at the end of this commercial

On the Olympus

Wow Athena that boy can sing Apollo said

Oh and you expect them to sound like dieing walruses will see the others sing then choose.

Back at camp

Wills pov

Well were back the gods said to have everyone sing then they will vote someone out sooo. Hermes cabin show us what you got.

**Conner:**

**now listen to me baby oh oh oh**

**before I ought a leave ya oh oh oh**

**they call me heart breaker oh oh oh oh I don't wanna deceive ya oh oh oh**

**if you fall for me im nawt easy to please**

**imma tear you apart so before the start**

**baby from the start im only gonna break break you break break your heart**

**im only gona break break yo break break you heart**

**im only gonna break break yo break break your heart**

**im only break break your heat woahhhh woahhhhh**

**theirs no point trying to hide it oh oh oh no point trying to evade it**

**oh oh oh I know I gott a problem oh oh oh problem with miss behavior**

**oh oh oh if you fall for me im nawt easy to please **

**ima tear you apart so before baby from the start the start baby from the start im **

**only gonna break break break you break break break you break break**

**you heart im only gonna break break break you heart im only gonna**

**break break you heart woahhhh woahhhhh**

**Eh no body gonna be so cold hey don't get mad at me if I don't awnser the phone**

**if you talk to me im only gonna break your heart baby from the start**

**I'm only gonna break break break you heart **

**I'm only gonna break break your heart break break break you heart**

**I'm only gonna break break break you heart I'm only gonna break break your heart**

Will's pov

Wow Conner that was some singing well wait till after the commercial while Conner was mouthing hi dad.

On mount Olympus

Wow hermes your son he did a song to describe himself way to be modest. Zeus said. thank you wait that's not fair I don't see your daughter singing. Hermes retorted. Well out of ten Conner deserves a 8 so guys make your votes Athena intervened.

Back at camp

Alright Ares it's your turn to work it.

**Dakota:**

**I know you love me**

**I know you care **

**You shout whenever and I'll be there.**

**You are my love you are my heart and we will never be apart**

**Are we a item**

**Girl quit playing were just friends.**

**What are you saying that there's another right in my eye**

**My first love broke my heart for the first time and I'm like.**

**Baby baby baby oh like baby baby baby no like baby baby baby oh I thought you d always be mine mine.**

**Oh and for you I would have done whatever**

**And I just can't believe we aint together.**

**And I wanna play it cool but I'm losing you**

**I'll buy you anything ill buy you any ring and I'm in pieces baby fix**

**Me and you wake me and you shake me from this bad dream going down down down**

**And I just can't believe my first love came around and I'm like **

**Baby baby baby oh like baby baby baby no thought youd always be mine**

**Luda: when I was thirteen I had my first love there was nobody that could compare**

**To my baby nobody ever came above she had me going crazy oh I was starstruck**

**She woke me up daily don't need no starbucks**

**She made my heart pound skip a beat when I see her on the street **

**and school when I see her on the playground when I really wanna see her on the weekend**

**she know she got me dazing cuz she wuz so amazing and now my heart is breaking but I just keep on saying **

**justin:baby baby baby oh like baby baby baby no like baby baby baby oh thought youd always be mine mine baby baby baby oh like baby baby baby no like baby baby baby oh thought youd always be mine now I'm gone**

Will's pov

Wow ares never knew you had it In you to sing a j-b song well then.

At the Olympus

Omyg she sounded awesome but I say 5 you ares. ares huffed and said I want them gone they disgrace me vote them out

Will's pov

Next up Aphrodite

**Drew:**

**Oh woah**

**For you id write symphony id tell violins it sink or swim**

**Watch it play for ya for you id be woah running a thousand miles just to get to where you are**

**Step to beat of beat of my heart I don't need a whole lot**

**But for you I need I id rather give you the world or we can share mine**

**Ooo I know I wont be the first one givin you all this attention BABY LISTEN **

**I just need somebody to love**

**I I don't need to much just somebody to love **

**Somebody to love I don't need nothing else I promise girl I swear**

**I just need somebody to love I need somebody I,I need somebody**

**I just need somebody to love I need somebody I,I need somebody**

**Everyday I bring the sun around I slip away the clouds smile for me**

**smile for me I would every seond every single time spend it like my last time step to the beat**

**i don't need a who lot yes but for you I need id rather give you the world or we can share mine**

**Ooo I know I wont be the first one givin you all this attention BABY LISTEN **

**I just need somebody to love**

**I I don't need to much just somebody to love **

**Somebody to love I don't need nothing else I promise girl I swear**

**I just need somebody to love I need somebody I,I need somebody**

**I just need somebody to love I need somebody I,I need somebody**

**And you can have it all anything you want I can bring give you the finer things,yeah**

**But what I really want I cant find it money cant find me somebody to love**

**Ohhhh whoaaa find me somebody to love **

**i-i don't need to much just somebody to love**

**I don't need nothing else I just need somebody to love**

**I need somebody to love**

**I need somebody I need somebody I need somebody oh**

**I just need somebody**

On the Olympus

Wow that was intresting Athena blurted. Yeah no chiz hermes implied. Sooo I still say ares is well will take it back

Will's pov

Wow were almost done with the first round only hepheatus and demeater well lets get to it Demeter take it away

**Landon**

**My heads stuck in the clouds she begs me to come down**

**Says boy quit fooling around I told her I love the view from up here warm sun**

**And wind In my ear well watch the world from above as it turns to the rhythm of love**

**We may only have tonight **


	3. Chapter 3

**Landon**

**My heads stuck in the clouds she begs me to come down**

**Says boy quit fooling around I told her I love the view from up here warm sun**

**And wind In my ear well watch the world from above as it turns to the rhythm of love**

**We may only have tonight but till the morning sun your mine**

**All mine play the music low and sway to the rhythm of love**

**My heart beats like a drum a guitar string to the strum**

**A butiful song to be sung she's got blue eyes deep like the sea**

**That roll back when she's laughing at me**

**She rises up like a tide the moment her lips meet mine**

**We may only have tonight but till the morning sun your mine**

**All mine play the music low and sway to the rhythm of love**

**When the moon is low we can dance in slow motion and all your tears**

**Will subside and all your tears will dry**

**Ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba ba-ba ba-ba**

**Da da-da dum da-da dum**

**Ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba ba-ba baba**

**Da da-da dum da-da dum**

**And long after I've gone yull still be humming along and I will keep you in my mind**

**The way you make love so fine**

**We may only have tonight **

**But till the morning sun your mine all mine**

Wow land that's meaning full anyone special. Man you wish will I just really like that song.

On the oylmpus

Demeter and Athena and Apollo that was butiful as they were sniffling and being mellow dramatic. Aphrodite was cooking up a plan no one special Landon Xavier Greendale well then that can be arranged

Alright last but certainly not least hepheatus come on we know you want to sing so bring it

**Leo: **

**I got a dirty mind I got filthy ways**

**I'm trying to land my ape in your milky way**

**I'm a legend I'm irreverent I be reverend**

**I be so far u-u-up we don't give a f-f-f-ck**

**Welcome to the danger zone step into the fantasy you are not invited to the other**

**Side of sanity they calling me a alien a big headed**

**Astronaut**

**Maybe its because your boy yeezy get ass a lot**

**Addidas: you're so hypnotizing could you be the devil could you be an angle**

**Your touch magnetizing feels like I am floating is my body glowing**

**Your not like the others futuristic lover your **

**Different DNA**

**They don't understand you your from a whole different world a different dimension **

**You opened my eyes I'm ready lets go lead Me into the light ki-ki-kiss me **

**Infect me with your love and fill me with your poison take me ta-ta-take me**

**Wanna be a victim ready for abduction **

**Boy you're an alien your touch so foreign your super natural extraterrestrial **

**You're so supper sonic stun me with your lasers your kiss is cosmic every move is magic**

**You're from a whole different world a different dimensions**

**You opened my eyes I'm ready lets go lead**

**Me into the light ki-ki-kiss me **

**Infect me with your love and fill me with your poison take me ta-ta-take me**

**Wanna be a victim ready for abduction **

**Boy you're an alien your touch so foreign your super natural extraterrestrial **

**Leo: I know bar out in mars where they driving spaceship instead of cars **

**Cop in parade see imma scope you then imma probe you see I abducted**

**Addidas: You so I tell you what to do what what to do ki-ki-kiss me **

**Infect me with your love and fill me with your poison take me ta-ta-take me**

**Wanna be a victim ready for abduction **

**Boy you're an alien your touch so foreign your super natural extraterrestrial **

**You're so supper sonic stun me with your lasers your kiss is cosmic every move is magic**

**You're from a whole different world a different dimensions**

**You opened my eyes I'm ready lets go lead**

**Me into the light ki-ki-kiss me **

**Infect me with your love and fill me with your poison take me ta-ta-take me**

**Wanna be a victim ready for abduction **

**Boy you're an alien your touch so foreign your super natural **

**Extra terres trial **

Wills pov

Well then fake Katy Perry and fake ludacris a awesome job back there. Well let's see what the gods have to say.

On mount Olympus

Wow that was awesome hepeatus said I'm so proud of my kids. Hahaha wow e.t well let's give scores and voted out

Athena cabin: 7/10

Hermes cabin: 9/10

Hepeatus cabin 10/10

Ares cabin: 2/10

Demeter cabin: 6/10

Aphrodite cabin: 7/10

Wills pov

Okay guys I shouted the scores are in and I will only say who won and who is out so hepheatus guys congrats you won. Good job. Unfourtenutly I must say Ares cabin you journey ends so your cabin activities will continue. Guys this is the beginning of round 2.

Hepheatus cabin

Guy's good job Jake congratulated. But we need a next rounder I mean I could sing but uhhh. Great idea Jake you should sing airplanes with lexi. Ummm lexi commented. Omg lexi I didn't know you hated me Jake said with a girlish okay fine Jake just I don't know mess up lexi retorted.

Hermes cabin

Travis you have to sing because you think you're so much better than me Conner said. Well um Travis replied I don't think so. Dakota as my favorite camper would you enjoy singing. Hahaha fine only because I'm your favorite and ill need that for blackmail eventually. But what am I gonna sing. Travis and Conner shared a sly smirk. Finally Conner said you will sing you belong with me. Ummm I said. Yeah Travis said because piper said something to us now off to the Aphrodite cabin with Dylan as Conner grabbed her arms and I grabbed her legs(don't ever do that with a kid with a grudge who has a boy name.)

Aphrodite cabin

Well nice job drew next lacy your singing if its love. Suddenly I saw right as I expected Travis and Conner walking in with Dylan. Sup guys so I'm guessing Dylan. Yeah I'm Dylan what's it to you. The girl said oh nothing what's your full or real name honey (oh no I'm starting to sound like drew). Its dillion like million but with a D. the girl retorted. Okay well that's all I kinda wanted to know so bye.

Will

Okay Hermes cabin get on stage because you guys said you can rock it

**Dylan:**

**You're on the phone with your girlfriend she's upset she's going off about**

**Something that you said she doesn't get your humor like I do **

**Cuz she wears short skirts I wear t-shirts she's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers**

**Dreaming about the day when wake up and find what**

**You've been looking for has been hear the whole time **

**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you been here all along why can't you seeee **

**You belong with meeee**

**Walking the streets feeling one out a chance can't imagine this how it ought to be **

**Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself**

**Hey aint this easy and you got a smile that could light up this town**

**Haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down **

**Hey I know you better then that hey what you doing**

**With a girl like that**

**Cuz she wears short skirts I wear t-shirts she's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers**

**Dreaming about the day when wake up and find what**

**You've been looking for has been hear the whole time **

**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you been here all along why can't you seeee **

**You belong with meeee**

**Oh and I remember you driving to my house In the middle of the night**

**I'm the one who make you laugh when you know you bout to cry and know your favorite**

**Songs and you tell me about your dreams if you know where you belong **

**With me**

**If you could see that one who understands you been here all along**

**Why can't you see?**

**You belong with meeee**

Wills pov

Nice going dillion anyone special may I ask. Hahaha will that was so funny I forgot how to laugh no its nawt you probably wish it was you though.

On mount Olympus

Hahaha Hermes your kid needs to sing I got nerve because she got some Zeus Zeus when your daughter gets on the stage which she won't will see who the last one standing is. While Aphrodite said no one special well Dillion Alexis Stoll well see about that.

Wills pov

Okay well after the wait hepeatus are last winners take it away

**Lexsis:**

**Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like **

**Shooting stars I could really use a wish right now wish right now**

**Wish right now**

**Jake: yeah I could use a genie or dream or a wish to go back to a place simpler then**

**This cuz after all the smashin and the crashin**

**And all the pandemonium and all the madness there's a time when you**

**Fade to the blackness**

**Lexsis: can we pretend that airplains in the night skys are like **

**Shooting stars I could really use a wish right now wish right now**

**Wish right now**

**Jake: somebody take me back to the day before this was a job **

**Before I got paid before **

**Before whatever matter what I had in my bank**

**Before when I was trying to get into that subway**

**And before when I was rapping for the hell of it**

**But now we rapping the state revelent**

**Before when I covered up my slang**

**Addidas: can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars**

**I could really use a wish right now wish right now**

**Wish right now**

At first the crowd was silent then they burst into cheers

Wills pov

Well good job Jake and Addidas. Coming from me you guys totally powned with that duet. But enough about me the crowd thought you were fantastic. I think the gods will think so too well will see at the end of this round.

On mount Olympus

Well hepeatus say your kids are a disgrace like Ares said Hermes said. Man Hermes you wished I said that naw your sad they rocked that. They just keep on getting better and better I'm proud of em'. Hepeatus retorted.

Back at camp.

Wills pov

Like I said awesome job hepeatus you guys just keep rocking duets. Well lets Aphrodite will sing if its love. no dur love okay well anyways lacy take the microphone if you will.

**Lacy:**

**Well everyone's getting out of bed im usually getting in it**

**Im nawt in it to win it im in it for you**

**Ohhh its love we decide if its forever and the rest is just whatever**

**And if im addicted to lovin you and your addicted to loving me**

**We can be them two birds of number**

**Got to have to have something to keep us together**

**Love-love**

**Got to have something to keep us together**

**Love-love**

**Got to have somthin to keep us together**

**You can move in qwont ask where youvre been because every one has a past**

**When were older oh when were older**

**We can do it again**

**Well everyone's getting out of bed I'm usually getting in it I'm nawt**

**In it to win it I'm in it for you.**

Well good job lacy mount Olympus please score

On mount Olympus

Aphrodite pov

Well my daughter did a fine job but Landon and Dillion how do you get a Hermes and a Demeter kid together. I mean I did it once but it was so easy. They hardly know they exist I need an idea they need to meet but gahhh. You know what this is cramping my style (and I have a lot of it).think think. Piper was no help what about. But then drew gahhh I got a awesome idea Will solace you so better come through.

**Me: Ohhhh cliffy**

**Will: what do I have to do with Aphrodite's plan whatever did you remember to do all the disclaimers?**

**Me: shiz no I was typing up a story so I can post faster mind doing them for me will**

**Will: umm not at all but that's a lot hope I don't miss any SOCCER DOES NOT OWN:**

**PJO and TLO characters though she wished she did (way to put me down Will)**

**Please don't go-Mike Posener (me: shiz I wished I did that's my fav song.)**

**Break your heart-Jason Durlo**

**Baby& Somebody to love- Justin Beiber**

**Rhythm of love-Plain white tees**

**E.T-Katy Perry, Kanye West**

**You belong with me- Taylor Swift**

**Airplanes-Haley Williams, B.o.B**

**If its love-TRAIN**

**Me: well thanks Will I owe you**

**Will: how about I'm not in your Aphrodite plan**

**Me: anything but that thank you you're the center of my story I need you to be in that plan**

**Will: if you must**

**Me: thank you Will I can always count on you**

**Will: no prob okay well SOCCER says she would like you guys to post songs for them to sing but whatever okay so…**

**Me: also read my other story's 4 unlikely hero's my traite story and MAKE A HALFBLOOD.**

**Will: ohohoh I like 4 unlikely heroes.**

**Me: aww thanks that's why you're my favorite characters next to the Stoll twins okay so.. Now what.**

**Will: ON WITH THE STORY.**

Back at camp

Demeter cabin

Wow good job Landon also you seem to have an eye for Dylan. Katie commented. Psh-naw I don't have an eye for her she's just a person in my archery class. Whatever you say Land it was a guess. Okay fine maybe I do but she's like into Will. Ha-ha so called it okay um well I guess ill sing tonight. I gotta go to the Hermes cabin. Why so you can go TALK to Travis. Hahaha no actually Dylan. Katie said as she was growing vines up Landon's legs. Katie no! I yelled except I couldn't move with vines around my legs. KATIE YOU ARE SO DEAD!

Hermes cabin

Dylan's pov

Well well well I said looking at my exemplementry work. I DILLION ALEXSIS STOLL. Have just successfully tied up my 2 older brothers. Man dad would be so proud anyways I heard a knock on the door. I opened it and to my surprise I saw Katie. Oh uh hi Katie ill go get Travis. Um no it's fine actually I wanted to tell you something. What I asked slowly. You know Landon right. Yeah I made his hair blue last year. Well he's into you. She blurted out. I took it calmly and said uh cool I guess alright then I need to finish my awesome plan with my 2 tied up brothers so catch you later. As I slammed the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Well good job Lacy mount Olympus please score

On mount Olympus

Aphrodite pov

Well my daughter did a fine job but Landon and Dillion how do you get a Hermes and a Demeter kid together. I mean I did it once but it was so easy. They hardly know they exist I need an idea they need to meet but gahhh. You know what this is cramping my style (and I have a lot of it no comment Hermes).think think. Piper was no help what about. But then Drew gahhh.

**Me: Ohhhh cliffy**

**Will: what is ****Aphrodite's plan whatever did you remember to do all the disclaimers?**

**Me: shiz no I was typing up a story so I can post faster mind doing them for me will**

**Will: umm not at all but that's a lot hope I don't miss any SOCCER DOES NOT OWN:**

**PJO and TLH characters though she wished she did (way to put me down Will)**

**Please don't go-Mike Posener (me: shiz I wished I did that's my fav song.)**

**Break your heart-Jason Durlo**

**Baby& Somebody to love- Justin Beiber**

**Rhythm of love-Plain white tees**

**E.T-Katy Perry, Kanye West**

**You belong with me- Taylor Swift**

**Airplanes-Haley Williams, B.o.B**

**If its love-TRAIN**

**Me: well thanks Will I owe you**

**Will: how about you let me in on**** Aphrodite plan**

**Me: anything but that thank**** you.**

**Will: if you must.**

**Me: thank you Will I can always count on you.**

**Will: no prob okay well SOCCER says she would like you guys to post songs for them to sing but whatever okay so…**

**Me: also read my other story's 4 unlikely hero's my traite story and MAKE A HALFBLOOD.**

**Will: ohohoh I like 4 unlikely heroes.**

**Me: aww thanks that's why you're my favorite characters next to the Stoll twins okay so.. Now what.**

**Will: ON WITH THE STORY.**

Back at camp

Demeter cabin

Wow good job Landon also you seem to have an eye for Dylan. Katie commented. Psh-naw I don't have an eye for her she's just a person in my archery class. Whatever you say Land it was a guess. Okay fine maybe I do but she's like into Will. Ha-ha so called it okay um well I guess ill sing impossible. I gotta go to the Hermes cabin. Why so you can go TALK to Travis. Hahaha no actually Dylan. Katie said as she was growing vines up Landon's legs. Katie no! I yelled except I couldn't move with vines around my legs. KATIE YOU ARE SO DEAD!

Hermes cabin

Dylan's pov

Well-well well I said looking at my exemplementry work. I DILLION ALEXSIS STOLL. Have just successfully tied up my 2 older brothers. Man dad would be so proud anyways I heard a knock on the door. I opened it and to my surprise I saw Katie. Oh uh hi Katie ill go get Travis. Um no it's fine actually I wanted to tell you something. What? I asked slowly. You know Landon right. Yeah I made his hair blue last year. Well he's into you. She blurted out. I took it calmly and said uh cool I guess alright then I need to finish my awesome plan with my 2 tied up brothers so catch you later. As I slammed the I thought Landon naw I'm not into him Demeter kids are too much work.

I spoke through the megaphone alright I'm covering for Will while he's in the infirmary so. Demeter I guess you can take it from here.

**Katie:**

**Someone told me long ago I should take caution when it comes to love I did**

**I did and you were strong and I was not**

**My illusion my mistake I was careless I forgot I did I did**

**And now when you have effortlessly won**

**And there is nothing else to say **

**You can go ahead and tell them all I know now**

**Shout it from the roof tops write on the skyline**

**Tell them I was happy and my heart is broken **

**All my scars are opened tell them all I hoped would be **

**Impossible-****impossible impossible**

**Someone told me long ago I should take caution when it comes to love I did**

**I did and you were strong and I was not**

**My illusion my mistake I was careless I forgot I did I did**

**And now when you have effortlessly won**

**And there is nothing else to say **

**You can go ahead and tell them all I know now**

**Shout it from the roof tops write on the skyline**

**Tell them I was happy and my heart is broken **

**All my scars are opened tell them all I hoped would be **

**Impossible-****impossible impossible**

**Someone told me long ago I should take caution when it comes to love I did**

Wow that was fantastic Katie you got my vote but of course because I'm only a demigod my vote isn't important but the gods are so let's see

On the Olympus.

Aphrodite's pov

Wow okay well Demeter said that is interesting. Hermes get your but in front of me. i yelled. Okay fine I'm coming I'm here what do you want now. Why isn't Dillion all googly eyes about Landon? You mean my son Demeter said. Yeah. And my daughter who pulls the awesomest pranks who is next in line after Conner for senior counselor Hermes asked. Yeah. The two bursted into tears laughing like I was the goddess of jokes. Finally Hermes replied after Travis and Katie that probably scared her out of it. Demeter commented I knew Landon liked her I told Hermes that but Dillion likes Will solace. (Demeter doesn't know that will is their cousin neither does Aphrodite) But that's not fair they like I don't know seemed to be made for each other. i said. Demeter gave some advice if they were made for each other make it happen or she said a simile **love is like playing the piano first you learn to play by the rules then you learn to play by your heart.** To tell you the truth it was pretty good advice. But I can't have Landon like a lost puppy so Dillion meet Landon.

**Me: oh cliffy **

**Will: well I like this story a lot of twist and turns**

**Dillion: I don't like Landon he's boring HE READS. I haven't heard of such a thing.**

**Will: well there is such a thing**

**Dillion: HE DOESENT PLAY SPORTS. **

**Will: oh he sucks**

**Dillion: W****ell see I'm not the only one SOCCER DO SOMETHING**

**Me: fine ill see what I can do**


	5. Chapter 5

At camp

Still Aphrodite's pov

Well I'm here let's see oh there's my cabin. I looked inside to find just my person piper I said. Oh um hi mom it's not that I'm glad to see you. But uh why are you here. Oh see I need help you know Landon, oh yeah I do Lacy and him were a thing then he broke up with her. And you know Dillion as well. Oh yeah she like was in tears after Leo. Well you see I need you to help him and Dillion like get together. She bursted out laughing mom their like complete opposites. How? I asked. They don't get along at all that's the worst match ever. Pipes just try okay. Fine ill try it just probably won't work.

Athena cabin

Okay ideas for singing Annabeth asked. Umm ill try Grant said. Cool thanks what song since you volunteered you can choose? Uh let it rock I guess. Okay.

Dylan's pov

Okay well since Will won't be better until the third round because of the Ares cabin Athena would you take it away

**GRANT: **

**I see your dirty face justify the way you let it stun in vain truth to let be**

**The way you live a lie **

**And you take your time**

**And you do your crime well you've made your bed I've mineeeeee**

**Oh-oh because when I arrive **

**I-i-i-i-bring the fires make you come alive truth**

**Be told I'm lying make you come alive**

**Let it rock**

**Let it rock **

**Let rock**

**I wished I could be as cool as you**

**Oh I wish I could say the things you do**

**But I can't let anyone live a lie**

**No not this time**

Dylan

Well good job Athena nice choice Kevin Rudolph. Since I probably will get hurt by Ares cabin id like the Olympus to take it away while I hide.

Olympus

Wow that is disgraceful Athena said. Oh Landon go follow Dylan now Aphrodite was screaming at the T.v the way Nike (goddess of victory) is when she's watching her sons play hockey.

Back at camp

Dylan's pov

Man I hated right now I was running from a bunch of angry Ares kids chasing me to my death. Thanks to dad at least I can run fast but still I needed to hide. So I decided to climb up a tall whatever its called tree. When I was down at the bottom of the tree I saw someone. I looked closer and saw Landon. I screamed hey Landon mind sending down a branch so I don't die young. What about your flying shoes he asked. If I was wearing them I wouldn't be having this issue now would I. I retorted. Luckily he sent down a branch. When I got up on the tree. I realized Landon and I were on the same branch. A voice in my head said talk to him. So I listened hoping it wasn't Aphrodite. Hey Land what's up. Oh hey Dylan nothing much did Katie tell you. Uh no I wasn't paying attention when she talked. Because i was busy with my tied up brothers. (I lied). The voice in my head said you little liar but it's probably better you did lie. Say thanks for the Land thanks for the branch. Uh no prob Dylan. Hey Landon out of question what was Katie supposed to tell me. He blushed at the question nothing. Nothing at all. Tell me being a Hermes kid ill die of curiosity or ill turn your hair blue again. And I have so much blackmail for everybody from annoying Travis and Conner I probably have an embarrassing picture or something. No Dylan. Why I whined. Because. But that's not a reason Land. No! This is why I can't stand Demeter kids I said. Yet your talking to me Land reasoned. Yes. Why? Because I want to know. Because? Because I'm a spoiled brat from everyone I talk to I usually get what I want when I want it and you won't give it to me when I want it. But you're a year rounder. Yeah so whenever a god visits I get something awesome or like I always get out of trouble with Chiron. FINE! I'll tell you. Dylan you want to go out with me? Hmm. Since you gave me what I wanted to know sure. Cool so why did you climb up a tree. Ares kids are chasing me so I don't want to die. Oh. Hey Land let me see your watch.3:30. Land I got to go I have to announce the hephaetus kids. But won't you die. And why was everyone saying you're into Will. Oh that's because he's my cousin. But isn't everyone at camp cousins. No not like that he's on my mom side her sister's kid. And if I die I'm gonna make Travis and Conner kill Will. So catch you later.

Hephaetus cabin

Guys what do we sing. Well everyone says were rocking the duets so I guess another one would sell it. How about nothing on you. Sounds good to me. Who's singing? How about Jack as B.o.B. and Drake as Bruno mars. Sounds good alright lets rock this joint Jack yelled. Everyone yelled back in agreement.

Dylan

Alright hephaetus 5 minutes until Ares cabin is going to chase me again so let's rock it and hurry and get on with the song

**Drake: butiful girls all over the world I could be chasing but my time**

**Would be wasting they got nothing on you baby ohh**

**They might say hi and I might say hey**

**But you shouldn't worry about what they say nothing on you baby**

**Jack: girl I've never seen another one with no direction just trying to get some**

**Chasing skirts but I've never won and honestly I ended up with none **

**Drake: butiful girls all over the world I could be chasing but my time**

**Would be wasting they got nothing on you baby ohh**

**They might say hi and I might say hey**

**But you shouldn't worry about what they say nothing on you baby**

**Jack: I've been to London and to Paris even down to Tokyo now I'm heading home**

**To Georgia and New Orleans but you always steal the show **

**And just like that we should let it go cuz we don't wanna be a t.v episode**

**Like a Nintendo 64**

**Drake: butiful girls all over the world I could be chasing but my time**

**Would be wasting they got nothing on you baby ohh**

**They might say hi and I might say hey**

**But you shouldn't worry about what they say nothing on you baby**

**Jack: and that's just how we roll jack and drake.**

Dylan

Nice job fake Bruno mars and B.o.B I 3 it so Olympus rate and tell Ares don't let his kids hurt me

Olympus

Wow hephaetus seriously tell your kids they rock the duets Apollo said. Aphrodite yelled yes Lyon is on. Who is it this time Demeter said. I'll be surprised Hermes implied. Dylan and Landon Aphrodite cheered. What! Demeter and Hermes yelled in unison. What is it with you Hermes and Demeter kids? Hermes asked. I don't know. But finally I got to go so I'll be back. Don't kill each other Hermes and Demeter or ill have more couples of your kids matched.

Aphrodite cabin

Piper! What huh mom why do you always come when I'm taking a nap. Pipes! But I'm happy Lyon is on. Who? Landon and Dillion. So what do you want me to do then? Nothing right now. I just came to prove you I could do it now I'm going back to the Olympus.

Dylan's pov

I was walking to announce the scores for cabin idol when I saw Landon. Oh hey Landon can I tell you something. Uh sure Dyl. I don't think you should call me that .why? I think we should just stay friends. Uh okay see you around I guess why are you dumping me? I only went out with you because of Aphrodite. Whatever. i have to go announce the scores Alright guys I said hephaetus smooth you guys are like the next B.o.B with the duets you won. Uh Athena you came short unfourtenutly. So back to cabin activities.

Piper's pov

I was walking to the campfire when I saw someone crying on a log at the lake and saw Landon crying. I walked to see what happened. I asked Landon what happened. Dyl I mean Dylan dumped me. Oh. Yeah. Do you want me to help you get her back? No I'm good. See you around. Alright I guess.

On mount Olympus

No Lyon is off. Hermes came in and asked what happened. D-d-d-Dylan d-d-d-dumped Landon. Yes that's my girl now go get an Apollo kid to ask her out their worthy of her. Hermes ill try I'm just not sure I can bring myself to it. Bring yourself to what Demeter asked as she walked in my room. To get Dylan to go out with an Apollo kid after she dumped Landon who is btw taking it terrible. Oh Demeter so can you try an Athena kid. Sure-sure I'll do it.

Back at camp

Dylan

Well guys your beloved host and my beloved cousin Athena kids gave a coma with math junk. So your awesome host Dylan is back to be your host. I announced. As I was walking to my cabin to choose someone to sing. Somebody grabbed my arm. It was my best friend Michael Yew from the Apollo cabin. He whispered something in my ear. I smirked and I was pretty sure I was blushing. And said yeah. Cool

**Me: Wow this story is getting along and for all you Will S. fans out there is so the romance can bud so instead he's helping me with the disclaimers right will**

**Will: yep wussup all my fans so soccer used**

**You belong with me- let's give it up for Taylor swift**

**If its love- lets go train (3 that song)**

**Nothing on you- Bruno mars and B.o.B the awesome hephaetus duo**

**Let it rock-Kevin Rudolph ha-ha Rudolph the red nose reindeer**

**Impossible shontell lala**

**ME: thank you will **

**Dylan: yay I finally broke up with the kid who reads FOR FUN not for home work for fun that is terrible like a crime.**

**ME: did I say I would come through and did I uh yeah**

**Dylan: what do you think cuz?**

**Will: waw-waw I wasn't paying attention**

**Me: aww why are you staring at Rose from the Aphrodite cabin**

**Will: i-i-i-I'm not **

**Dylan: hey Rose Will …..**

**ME: what will a little embarrassed**

**Will: before anything else dramatic happens let go on to the story**


	6. Chapter 6

catch you later and nice cheek color. He shouted back. My smirked disappeared so I was blushing. Whatever and I jogged to my cabin.

As I entered my cabin I got two sets of hands covering my eyes. One was Travis and one was Conner. Aww Dyl got a little bf. They said in baby talk. Whatever if you don't get your hands of my eyes and leave me alone. Travis ill tell Katie you told me to dump her and Conner ill tell Mike to tell Jo you peed your pants till you were 7. That quickly got their hands off me. fine but if he hurts you were taking him down Travis yelled. With extreme prejudice Conner implied. Cool and ill make sure jo ask you out and Katie doesn't dump you. Alright it's a deal we all said in unison. So who's singing well since we have Percy and Nico let's use them. Alright Percy and nico you're singing. What am I singing? Hmmm. How about tonight uh they said in unison. Great glad you like it. I said.

Guys the Hermes cabin and big three are ready so Percy if you will

**Percy: I know you want me**

**I've made it obvious that I want you to so put it on me oh-oh**

**So give it to me let's remove this between me and you**

**Now rock that body whoa**

**Cuz I already know what you want to do**

**Heres the situation been to every nation nobodies**

**Ever made me feel the way you do **

**You know my motivation given my reputation**

**Please excuse me I don't mean to be rude**

**But tonight I'm loving you**

**Oh you know**

**You're so dam pretty whoa**

**If I had a type then baby it would be you**

**I know you're ready oh**

**If I never lied then baby you'd be the truth**

**Heres the situation been to every nation nobodies**

**Ever made me feel the way you do **

**You know my motivation given my reputation**

**Please excuse me I don't mean to be rude**

**But tonight I'm loving you**

**Nico: nico tonight I'm gonna do everything that I want with you**

**From the window to the wall**

**Gonna give you my all**

**You got that body that make me wanna see you dance**

**And I love the way you shake that let me see you dance**

**I'm stuck to you stuck with me**

**Let's find something to do please excuse me**

**But I don't mean to be rude**

**Percy: but tonight I'm loving you**

Wow good job guys and I'm pretty sure who your loving today tonight whatever. Okay gods would you like to assess the damage he-he.

On mount Olympus

Wow they tried a duet are you serious posiden said. Their jacking my kids' swag I say out hephaetus shouted. Now-now okay let's wait until someone disgraces us Demeter said then they're out.

ON THE ROMANCE LEVEL

Hooray Dylan is going out with someone worthy of her. Hermes cheered. I know its terrible Aphrodite sobbed what happened Lyon was like good. Demeter asked well good for Dylan but what about the Athena kid you said would happen. Sigh I don't know which one is good for landon I'm thinking Olivia but I want one of them to stay single. Fine then let landon stay single.

Back at camp alright since Hermes is done Demeter Aphrodite and hephaetus come up with a song

Aphrodite cabin

what's a song that has love in it. only girl. Are you sure that's a good idea. I'm positive Emili said ill even sing it okay fine well do that song.

Dylan

Alright see we have Aphrodite cabin singing but they just won't leave me alone even my friends from that cabin you know what while I run away from their makeup emili would you do the honors

Sure

**Want you to love me like I'm a hot ride**

**Keep thinking of me doing what you like**

**So forget about the world cuz it only you and I **

**Wanna make you fast forward imma make you swallow your pride ahhh**

**Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world**

**Like I'm the only one you'll ever know cuz**

**I'm the only one who knows your heart only **

**Girl in the world**

**Like I'm the only one who's In command **

**Cuz I'm the only one that knows your heart only one**

**Take me for a ride**

**Baby make me right**

**Baby there's no ride take me for a ride**

**Want you to **

**Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world**

**Like I'm the only one who knows your heart only **

**Girl in the world**

**Like I'm the only one who's In command **

**Cuz I'm the only one that knows your heart only one**

Before we hit the commercial we need to have Demeter and hephaetus to sing so Demeter

in the Demeter cabin

Landon. Can you sing? Yeah sure what do you want me to sing? Katie smirked and said find your love. No it will seem like I'm still crying over Dylan. Um land you kind of are. Fine I will

Dylan

alright Demeter would you sing

**landon: **

**I'm more than just a option**

**hey-hey**

**you'll never find another**

**I'm more than just a number **

**hey-hey-hey**

**you'll never find another**

**hey-hey-hey**

**I will define your loving I will define your heart**

**I will define your loving I will define your heart**

**I will define it all our love**

**Our love**

**Is gonna tear us a part**

**To many time I've been loved so every July **

**I will find but give all my secrets to you **

**I will divine your loving I will divine your heart**

**I will define your loving I will define your heart**

**I will define it all our are love is gonna tear us apart**

**To many times I've been loved**

Dylan. alright so give it up for Landon that was okay keep watching for results and the awesome hephaetus cabin who has never been toped who-who

Up on mount Olympus

Omygosh that is sooo sweet Aphrodite sniffled. why didn't Dylan even appreciate you know what for the sake of everything that's happening I want Aphrodite voted out then I will come up with a plan.

Hephaetus cabin

Alright what is another duet. Oh their little sister who went by g-man (who can blame her. Her full name is Granteleah.) how about give me everything g man suggested. Jake said Leah I could kiss you. Eww Jake don't and never call me Leah again I despise that nickname. It's been g-man and it will stay g-man. Alright g-man you suggested you sing who is your duetee. Easy my best friends in this cabin Spike and Andy the twins. Alright lets tell Dyl were ready

Dylan hephaetus would you sing

**g-man: me not working hard?**

**Yeah right picture that with a Kodak **

**Or better yet, go to time square**

**Take a picture of me with a Kodak**

**Took my life from the negative to the positive**

**And just want yall to know that**

**And tonight let's enjoy life**

**g-man, spike Andy**

**spike,andy**

**tonight I want all of you tonight**

**give me everything tonight for all we know we might not get tommorow **

**let's do it tonight**

**don't care what they say **

**all them games they play**

**nothing is enough**

**till they handle love**

**I want you tonight I want them to day**

**Grab someone sexy tell them hey**

**Give me everything tonight**

**Give me everything tonight**

**Give me everything tonight**

**Give me everything tonight**

**G-man:  
>get busy tonight<strong>

**Cuz to more and more to do bad before and for preius**

**Desperate tonight I can make you my queen**

**And make love to you eanless**

**This is insane the way the way the name growing money keep flowing**

**Hunt less move aside, so I'm tiptoeing keep flowing**

**I gotta locked up like Lindsay lohan**

**Put it on my life baby I can make you feel right baby **

**I can't promise tonight baby Dale**

**Excuse me but I might drink a little bit more then I should tonight**

**And I might take you home with me if I could tonight**

**And I think you should cuz I look good tonight and we might not get tomorrow**

**spike,andy**

**tonight I want all of you tonight**

**give me everything tonight for all we know we might not get tommorow **

**let's do it tonight**

**don't care what they say, all them games they play**

**nothing is enough, till they handle love**

**I want you tonight I want them to day, Grab someone sexy tell them hey**

**Give me everything tonight, Give me everything tonight**

**Give me everything tonight, Give me everything tonight**

**g-man**

**reach for the stars **

**and if you don't grab em at least you're on top of the world**

**think about it cuz if you slip I'm gonna fall on top of you boy**

**put em ball when they sleep at Macys**

**and it aint no secret**

**Put it on my life baby I can make you feel right baby **

**I can't promise tommorow baby**

**But can promise tonight Dale tonight I want all of you tonight**

**spike and Andy:**

**give me everything tonight for all we know we might not get tommorow **

**let's do it tonight**

**don't care what they say all them games they play**

**nothing is enough till they handle love**

**I want you tonight I want them to day Grab someone sexy tell them hey**

**Give me everything tonight, Give me everything tonight**

**Give me everything tonight, Give me everything tonight**

**Excuse me and I might drink a little more then I should**

**Tonight cuz we might not get tommorow**

I got captured and when I opened my eyes I was in the Aphrodite cabin

**Me: o cliffy**

**Will: ha-ha cuz that's what you get for shouting at rose**

**Dylan: I'm scared **

**Me: ill try to do something not over the top if you do the disclaimers**

**Dylan: soccer does not own in her wildest dreams**

**The pjo series or the TLH by the one and only rick riordan (aww I wish I did)**

**Tonight- Enrique inglesias and pit bull**

**Only girl rihana **

**Find your love-drake **

**Give me everything- pit-bull neyo nayer**

**Only the terrible plot now I am very scared**

**Will: on the bright side back to the interesting story**

**Dylan: I hate you Will this story suck chicken butt**

**Me: you know what Dylan you should brace yourself for the worst**

**Will: okay enough about my cuz can we get on with the story**


	7. Chapter 7

Dylan's pov

There was two people in front of me piper and Mitchell I asked what do you guys want I'll do anything. Piper opened her mouth Dylan we heard you and Michael are an:"item" now. Yeah and your brothers told you something about Will and who he likes. Yeah. So what's the point. Well who does he likes. I put on my smirk and said where is your sister rose. What about rose. PIPES STOP CHARMSPEAKING ME you cheep stake I'm leaving and I have to announce the winners any ways. as I left the Aphrodite cabin

Alright so I'm sorry to say that the Aphrodite cabin is out and the unbeatable hephaetus kids have one so on to the next round of hephaetus and Demeter and Hermes kids. This is the start of the round 5.

As I was walking to my cabin someone grab my hand it was my bf Michael. Hey Dyl. Hi mike what's up. Nothing its going so I was wondering. Yeah. If you wanted to hang at the lake after this contest thing is over you know it can be stressful. As he started inching towards me. uhhh yeah that would be cool. Really it would. Yeah now I felt something tracing my Tung it felt good and tasted like Pepsi. (man I like Pepsi). As soon as he finished I said cool mike I'll see you around as I started jogging to my cabin to find my horror. Waiting for me yes my brothers. We talked outside.

So Dyl. How's it going they asked? I-i-i-it's going. Really you want to know what we saw on the strawberry patch today w-w-what. We saw you kiss for the first time. So what did you guys want then? Nothing it's just weird watching our little sister growing up. Conner said. It might be weird for you Conner but what's Travis excuse he's probably done it a bajillion times because of Katie. Travis stiffened and replied I never said it was weird for me. and it's not since mom I'm the one In charge so I'm fine with it. But don't do it around Conner around he might puke. Okay. Alright. I said. And Conner retorted hey that's mean. But whatever as he left inside the cabin. So Travis asked how was the experience. I laughed it was good at least it taste like Pepsi. Ha-ha. As soon as he dumps you tell me so I can shoot him with a paintball gun. Ha-ha okay I said as we walked to our cabin. As we walked in we got down to the singing business. Who wants to sing this round. I thought Travis my favorite older brother would you like to sing. Wow Dylan seriously after I used it whatever fine ill sing. My question what should I sing? Well since your name is Travis you should sing a song by Travie McCoy how about billionaire. Okay Dyl I will but you have to be Bruno mars. Uggg fine.

Alright Hermes cabin if you will sing and everyone hold onto your wallets I announced

**Dylan: I wanna be a billionaire so freaking bad**

**Buy all of the thing I've never had**

**I wanna be on the cover of forbs magazine**

**Smiling next to oprah and the queen**

**Oh every time I close my eyes **

**I see my name in shining light yeah**

**A different city every night all right I swear the**

**World better prepare for when I'm a billionaire**

**Travis: yeah I would have a show like oprah**

**I would be the hoster everyday like Christmas, Give travie your wish list**

**I probably pull a Angelina and brad pitt**

**And adopt a bunch of babies that aint ever have a sh****

**Give away a Mercedes like here ladies have this**

**And last but not least grant somebody their last wish**

**It's been a couple months that I've been single so (**a lot of girls got big eyed at Travis when he said single.)

**You could call me travie clause minus the ho-ho**

**He-he get I probably visit where Katrina hit**

**And d*** sure I'd do more then Athena did**

**Yeah can't forget about me stupid everywhere I go I'm gonna have my own theme music**

**Dylan: Oh every time I close my eyes **

**I see my name in shining light yeah**

**A different city every night all right I swear the**

**World better prepare for when I'm a billionaire**

**Travis: I'll be playing basketball with the president**

**, Dunking on his delegates then ill compliment him**

**On his political etiquette toss a couple million in the air**

**For the heck of it but keep the 5 and 20 completely separate**

**Yeah and id be in a whole new tax bracket we in recession but let me take a crack at it**

**I probably take whatever's left and just split it up so everyone I love**

**Can have a couple bucks, And not a tummy around me would know what**

**Hungry was and thus sleeping soundly**

**I know we all have a similar dream go in your wallet and pull out**

**Your wallet put it in the air and say**

**Dylan: I wanna be a billionaire so freaking bad**

**Buy all of the thing I've never had, I wanna be on the cover of forbs magazine**

**Smiling next to oprah and the queen, Oh every time I close my eyes **

**I see my name in shining light yeah**

**A different city every night all right I swear the**

**World better prepare for when I'm a billionaire**

**When I'm a billionaire, I wanna be a billionaire so freaking bad**

Okay well to get any confusion taken care of Travis is not single he is still going strong with Katie actually both of us are not single he's got Katie and I've got Michael. We are both not billionaires but we wish we were. Let's see we did beast on our song I think. That's about it if the Olympus would judge.

On the Olympus

Wow okay that actually kicked some butt don't tell them that Zeus said. No der that was beast Hermes said. Okay so back to the camp.

**ME: WARNING DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER IF YOU DO NOT LIKE ROMANCE**

Aphrodite pov

On the romance level

I can't believe its official Lyon is over its terrible. What Michal and Dyl are like the perfect match Hermes said. Unfortuetly I must agree that they are perfect for each other Aphrodite. Demeter suggested. So what's their pet name. Hermes asked.(this made Aphrodite happy again) Omygosh I don't know let me think. Milayn(possibility) or Dichal. Hermes its Milayn. Okay so now that my daughter is fixed for who knows how long what about the Demeter mess. Oh I was thinking that and I'm not sure Athena kids is a wise choice. Considering that he is not over Dylan I think that a Hermes girl is the better choice. This will turn Lyon back on because I intend them to see more of each other. Which will result in landon dumping chance and him just being single. Okay so Demeter said which girl. I said her name already CHANCE. No Hermes said any girl but chance she is a mess that is one word disaster did you pay attention to what you did with spike not this time okay. Let me see which one of my kids read for fun and is an anti social nerd. For land. Hey that's not nice Demeter huffed. I don't care its true Hermes implied. Hmm what about. Mareissa stealer. Okay Hermes I didn't know that one was yours I thought Athena still needed to claim her. Demeter said shoed. Actually Demeter Athena wants to see if I can disown her and she'll give me her kid that she hasn't claimed which is Duce. Who acts like a Hermes kid were seeing into details but were gonna try to do that this afternoon so…. She might be an Athena kid by this afternoon. Hermes explained.

Back at camp

Dylan's pov

In the Hermes cabin

So Conner just talk to her and before you know it she'll be yours I said. But I can't Conner said scared. Omygosh is my older brother who once a year I look up to is chickening out wow that is sad because today is that once a year tommorow I'll be back to somewhat looking up to Travis. just talk to her when we go to the Apollo cabin I calmly try to persuade ill get the 2nd in command counselor out of the way so no noseyness. Why because he's your special. Shut up. What you announced it any ways to like the whole camp anyways again tell me Why are you going to the Apollo cabin Conner asked. Because I want help introducing the cabins from mike so…. Enough about me jo. Okay just call her by her full name. I said. right What is her full name any ways Conner asked. Uggg for the 30th time its Jocylen. Okay. Alright so. Conner said. Conman if you don't pay attention Aphrodite cabin is about to be involved okay just go charm her with who knows what. Ask her out and then after that she is yours. And Travis while were gone in 3 weeks you haven't gone to pay Katie a visit. Go visit her okay. If she dumps you were not going to deal with you. I yelled as we headed out the door.

At the Apollo cabin

I knocked on the door and jo opened the door. Hey jo is mike around I wanna ask him something yeah here ill just tell him you're here. Hey mike there's a surprise for you at the door. What is it. I can't tell you just come out find out. He got out in front of jo and smirked. He took my hand and I whispered in his ear Conner likes jo. Good he said she likes him to. You wanna watch what happens. He asked. Hmmm that's nosy of course I do. We acted like we were goin to the lake and hid next to a bush by their cabin. So hey Conner jo said did you just come to drop your sister off. No she was helping me with something. Really what was it. She was helping me work some courage to ask someone I like out in this cabin. Oh. Jo said sadly who is it. she asked. Well she goes by jo but her real name is jocylen. Oh yeah that's me she said twirling her blonde hair and batting her eyelashes. Conner said l love your hair. He said grabbing a strand so jo he said twirling her hair around his finger. So she said sounding in a trance. Conner asked you want to go out? She giggled and said sure. They left the cabin holding hands. Yes I said I'm like the smartest person in the world. Mike grabbed my hair and twirled it in his fingers sure you are he said. Hey I'm smart I retorted. I'm kidding I know you are he said giving me a hug. So what do you wanna do since she's gone. He asked. let me see both my brothers are taken care of. So hmmm wait what about my promise to go to the lake. The compitions not over so no lake yet. That's not fair I wanna go to the lake. I whined. Uggg this girl fine he said helping me up lets go to the lake.

At the lake

When we got there. we saw a horror Travis and Katie making out. Hold up mike I got this so we don't completely puke. I got out of the tree we were sitting on( no jokes Conner) hey Travis. He was in pure bliss to listen until I kicked him in the shins. Travis! He pushed Katie away. OMYGOSH Dyl how much did you see of that. I just got here Mareissa says she needs you in the cabin and I tried texting you( don't ask why we have phones) but you didn't answer I see why now. I tell you to visit and then you have a session. Oh Conner got jo. Alright what did Mareissa need I don't know mike and I just didn't wanna puke while we were here. Okay so where is mike then he asked. In the tree mike say hi. Mike shouted sup Katie and Travis from the tree above us. So you guys were both sitting in a tree. He smirked. No that's not fair I said no jokes. Fine tell mike to get down from the tree and well all go to our cabin for cokes my treat. Okay.

Hermes cabin

As he got the cokes we heard a knock on the door. I told Travis to hide the cokes I opened the door to find to my surprise landon. Um hey landon hold up a sec. I went back into my cabin where Travis and Katie were talking. Sorry Katie I need to talk to my somewhat role model for a second, Travis what do you say to your ex when their at your door with flowers and you already found someone else. Dylan there is one solution to this problem paint ball gun him but first see what he wants and have Michael next to you when you go back. Okay. I whispered to Michael he said okay. We walked to the door with Travis paintball gun. Um hi landon what's up besides the sky.(mike was holding my hand) Hi mike he said you must have some courage to go out with that. Mike jumped to my defense were best friends so it's easy what's up with the flowers thing 1. Oh uh-there for Mareissa. (Katie said she was going to leave because landon wanted some help with something)I answered this time she's not here Athena claimed her your at the wrong cabin. You must mean duce. I shouted into my cabin Hey Duce theirs a surprise at the door. He straightened his shirt and came to the door. Once he pushed us aside he said Eww man I'm straight and left the cabin and to the Demeter cabin to tell Katie to tell landon he's a weirdo and no doubt about it. We closed the door and Travis asked what wanted landon. I replied landon Wanted me back and I said no. wow he's not good at getting over things now is he. Nope but hephaetus cabin needs to go and sing

**Me: the un romantic chapter**


	8. Chapter 8

Hephaetus cabin

What should we sing for a duet or solo. Jumping out the window Leah suggested. It would somewhat work. Sounds good Jake said. How about Harley sing. Me alone Alright I can try Harley said. Who's gonna win Harley yelled the cabin shouted back we are!

Dylan and Michael announced

Looks like hephaetus cabin is going gangster so their jumping out the window and solo Harley sing.

**Harley: oh-oh**

**Either boy I'm jumping out the window with this one jumping**

**Out the window with this one**

**I'm jumping out the window with this one**

**jumping out the window with this one**

**window-window window**

**and Yo ya aint gotta worry on world**

**yeah I got this hit the studio yeah men with the hotness**

**hit the club up and your girl is on my list**

**hit me yah yall don't wanna try this**

**brb and nobody is bowling everyone having fun and**

**nobody is rolling shawty come here**

**I don't know why you're stalling**

**We gone party till it's the morning-morning morning whooo**

**I'm jumping out the window with this one jumping**

**Out the window with this one**

**I'm jumping out the window with this one**

**jumping out the window with this one**

**window-window window**

**I don't wanna yell so come on closer**

**Imma take you home outside I got the roadster**

**See it in your eye you're not with a hoster**

**Hate In your blood you must be bipolar **

**Aint ever seen somebody like that she gave me a kiss**

**And said she'd be back**

**Her leather is mean **

**Many of yall dudes in here are no match no match no match**

**I'm jumping out the window with this one jumping**

**Out the window with this one**

**I'm jumping out the window with this one**

**jumping out the window with this one**

**window-window window**

**no money the shawty moves her hips**

**get your passport were about to take a trip**

**you can shop when you land **

**never seen sexy**

**gloss on her lips**

**she knows I'm the hottest in America she knows I'm the hottest in America**

**America-America whooo**

**I'm jumping out the window with this one jumping**

**Out the window with this one**

**I'm jumping out the window with this one**

**jumping out the window with this one**

**window-window window**

nice job Harley you made every girl that's at this camp swoon even me and you made every guy here hate you. Good job were you singing for anyone special by chance h-man. You know Dyl I'm not going to lie I was. aww who was it Harley. Um he started blushing and playing with his microphone. Alex from the Apollo cabin. Aww you can't hate a guy who gets on stage and starts rapping for you. Harley can I ask you if you asked Alex out. Uh no I haven't. would you mind if I did it for you. I don't think I would care. So Alex would you go out with Harley. Everyone said ALEX-ALEX-ALEX she started blushing and said yeah that would be cool everyone cheered. And Conner yelled to the lake to dump them in. I stayed behind and got my iPod when a pair of hand covered my eyes. Travis I'm gonna end up needing glasses if you keep on covering my eyes. It's not Travis its Michael. Can you uncover my eyes please. Fine. so what did you want then nothing so what do you wanna do. I don't know I'm going back to my cabin and drink coke. Can I come. Sure. Wait I wanna check if Conner or Travis are there before I get the cokes I do not wanna walk into that again. Ha-ha. Fine. when we walked into my cabin it was worse.

**Me: ha-ha cliffy**

**WILL: do you wanna do the disclaimers yet**

**Me: sure Will if you don't mind**

**WILL: soccer does not own**

**Jumping out the window-Ron browz**

**Billionaire-travie McCoy ft. Bruno mars**

**Me: so what now**

**Will: I wanna see what the cliffy is **

**Me: okay this is a somewhat romantic chapter so don't read this if you do not like romance and to understand it you need to read the other romance chapters**

When we walked in my cabin Conner was mad. I went in my trunk and asked what happened. Conner responded well you see jo thinks all hephaetus guys are good singers now and they have better personalities. So she told me she can't go out with one of the pranksters of the camp so she said were done. And now I'm single not because I want to but because she wants to. What's wrong with me tell me Dyl. Okay you and Travis get people as soon as you ask them out or you get asked out as soon as you get dumped. What's wrong with me. you guys are also pranksters of the camp and Travis gets and you get . well Conner there are a lot of things wrong with you but let's not dwell on that first of all you're taken as a player so nobody wants to go out with that. Second you want girls to ask you out instead of the other way around. and girls want guys to ask them out. but what if I'm scared. I slapped Conner in the face. Get it together easy you just act like your over her. If she doesn't get a hephaetus guy shell come back to you. You have to be a step ahead. Well who do I ask. Hmm. How about. Hmm what cabin do you end up liking the most girls. Apollo. Well you see we have in command so. Mike who's not going to dump Conner after a day. Well that would be Alex but she has Harley. Okay who's single. Um Adrian. But she goes by Addie. See Conner problem solved. Fine ill try and Dyl yeah can I have a coke. No. if she says no then you can have a coke. When I grabbed the cokes we headed out to the porch.

On the porch

Hey mike. Yeah. Why did you ask me out. He started blushing. Omygosh don't tell me landon making you guilty. No he's not at all I just wanna know. Okay well you see in my cabin everyone saw how much we were hanging out. And they said you obviously like her so they told me to ask you out and I did. Now my turn for questions why did you say yes. Oh I said blushing um. Well when we were hanging out more it was easier to be around you. And so Conner and Travis said I needed to be busy besides my friends so. When they um I felt my cheeks turn really red. Saw you and me hang out more they were convinced that I liked you so. I kinda just did. But then I tasted coke on my mouth and arms around my waist and I felt my arms go around his neck. And Travis came. Well-well well I come to check on my sister and she's having a session on the porch. I pushed mike away. Travis it was the same thing at the lake. Fine were even. But Dylan I need your help with a prank. Okay. Alright. Mike I'll see you around.

Inside

Okay Travis who are we pranking? Jo. oh that's easy turn her blonde hair a different color. That's what I was thinking. but what color? Hmm how about fiery red. I like that idea. But the dye isn't the problem it's getting in the cabin. Which is where you come in. okay but how. Easy get mike to help you I mean after what I saw on the porch you must love spending time with him. The same you like spending with Katie. Not the point. Also I need you to check up on Conner I saw him go in the cabin but not come out. Oh he went to go talk to Addie. Okay well go to the Apollo cabin. Also Travis. Yeah. Can I paint ball gun her. I thought you would never ask.

The Apollo cabin

I knocked on the door and surprisingly Conner and Addie came out. Oh hey Dylan Addie said what's up. I need to borrow Michael for a sec. okay as Addie went in the cabin. So Conner how's it going with Addie. Really good she laughs at all my jokes. And thinks I'm good looking. Good to know because fyi you're ugly. But why are you here. Oh to prank jo. But I need to get inside the cabin. Oh okay. also Dyl Travis told me what happened on the porch. It's not a big deal okay. I know it's not because me and Addie already did I'm just surprised it took you like 2 weeks. Travis said it would take 2 days. Uggg. So do you think Addie will dump you. No. are you going to dump her no she's beyond amazing. Wow Conner you have been perfectly matched. No der. What about you and mike. Still strong. So… Addie came out. Ready conman. Yeah. He smiled (I've never actually seen Conner grin just smirk. Wow talk about change and that's not it he let her copy my nickname that I gave him when I was 2 he's never let anyone do that.) So mike said what's your mind on now. Easy I came because Travis wants me to prank jo. Because Conner took it bad. But I'm not sure I wanna do that now. He seems just happy for once. And I haven't seen him like that ever. Wow. So should I just go back to my cabin then? I don't know. Wait I forgot something when is your birthday. Oh tommorow. Okay meet me at the lake tomorrow. I thought I wasn't allowed at the lake until after the compotation. For tommorow you are. Okay. So… I don't know. I'm going rock climbing now. Alright see you later mike said.

When I was walking to my cabin Travis said wow you survived 5 minutes without Michael. Travis this is serious Conner for once let someone take my nickname for him. Wow that is serious who actually tranced him. Addie. Wow don't worry about it Dyl. But why not? Dyl just chill okay its fine. Travis you know anyone who calls him that nickname he pulverizes. Uggg fine look if getting a picture helps do it But remember that you have announce Demeter for this round to be over. Uggg. I don't wanna announce it tommorow or today or any day for that matter that's a lot of work and it down at the amphitheater. Too bad you have to. uggg fine .

Demeter cabin

What should we sing hmmm how about show goes on their sister lily suggested. What's that song pretty much in the cabin asked. Ryan from the cabin was shocked you have never heard show goes on me that's like one of the best songs ever. It's like number one hit You know what I'll sing the song gosh you guys are old school.

Dylan

Alright Ryan you ready to sing. Sure Dylan as ready as ill ever be. Great attitude Ryan let's get to

**La-zer**

**Haters in the building yeah**

**Alright the show goes on all night till the morning the **

**Dream so long everybody ever wonder when they would see a thunder**

**The show goes on Alright the show goes on all night till the morning the **

**Dream so long everybody ever wonder when they would see a thunder**

**From every corner Have **

**You ever had the feeling that you was being has **

**They shoot that makes you mad Treat you slave would change all your soul**

**They be lying through they teeth hope you slip off of your side**

**Kick up on their desk unaffected by they glitz getting busy on their a**  
><strong>

**See that's how my town raised me that's how my daddy raised me**

**They glitter and don't let nobody play me if you are my home boy**

**Who never have to play me go on and put your hands up**

**And just stand up you be the man cuz I have fans trust**

**Even if they ban us cuz you know my plan (**all the Demeter kids stood up and put their hands up after the line he just sang)

**Alright the show goes on all night till the morning the **

**Dream so long everybody ever wonder when they would see a thunder**

**The show goes on Alright the show goes on all night till the morning the **

**Dream so long everybody ever wonder when they would see a thunder**

**The show goes on**

**1 in the air for the people whose here**

**2 in the air for the father that's their**

**3 in the air for the kids in the ghetto**

**4 for the kids that don't wanna be their**

**None for the niggers trying to hold them back**

**5 for the ones whose teaching them their**

**Tell those kids that the niggers trying to hold them back that the world is dead**

**Yeah-yeah run ashore I was once that little boy**

**Terrified of the world now I'm at the world top**

**I will give up everything even start a world war for these**

**Ghetto girls and boys I'm rapping round the world for**

**Africa to New York Hattie to then Detroit**

**Oakland down to Oakland **

**Strip down to Detroit tell them look at me boy**

**Hope your son never has a gun and turn into a d**

**Alright the show goes on all night till the morning the **

**Dream so long everybody ever wonder when they would see a thunder**

**The show goes on Alright the show goes on all night till the morning the **

**Dream so long everybody ever wonder when they would see a thunder**

**The show goes on **

**So no matter what you've been through no matter what you into**

**No matter what you see when you look outside your**

**Window brown grass or green grass**

**Pickett fence or barbwire never ever put them down**

**You just raise your arms higher**

**Raise them tell your arms tired let em' know you're here**

**Struggling surviving that you gonna preserver aint nobody**

**Leaving nobody going home even if they turn the lights off the show goes on**

**Alright the show goes on all night till the morning the **

**Dream so long everybody ever wonder when they would see a thunder**

**The show goes on Alright the show goes on all night till the morning the **

**Dream so long everybody ever wonder when they would see a thunder**

**The show goes on **

Everyone was cheering and being proud of where they were found by the stayrs. Thank you Ryan for inspiring all of us where we were found. Let's give it up to Ryan fake Lupe fiasco. As the crowd hooted and cheered. Ryan was a hit.

On the Olympus

Demeter was speechless. His dad is filthy rich with the most butiful garden and he sings that song. Whatever Demeter should be gone. Ha-ha Hermes you're going to vote them out because they speak the truth. Half those kids were found on the run. Demeter you're too uptight. Again he speaks the truth even he was on the run and you want them gone. Whatever ill tell Dylan that Demeter cabin is out.

Back at camp

Well hephaetus congrats once again you have the title of the first place. Unfourtenutly good bye Demeter your singing is up. Now it's neck and neck between Hermes and Hephaetus. But right now the commercial

**Me: omyg my story is almost over well first everyone whose favorite this story or all of my writing thank you. Air hugs. I will have more stories coming out when I decide to read books my reading level which would be high school mainly but they're not interesting enough and I like Percy Jackson and rick riordan. Any comment Will.**

**Will: first of all soccer doesn't own the show goes on by Lupe fiasco. Yeah I'm kinda sad that this story is coming to the end BUT find make a half-blood because soccer needs characters and the writer will be back for more in the Percy Jackson category but she might write some maximum ride because apparently she only reads 3****rd****-5****th**** grade reading level books and she won't read past that unless she has to. Sooo anymore comment**

**Me: sigh it's so sad it's almost over but for Percy Jackson I think I will write a talent show story. And it will only have one host. Hmm I think I'll write some Michael yew and Dylan Stoll. Some Conner and Travis Stoll. Probably some Will s. and maybe some Leo piper and Jason. And a shout out to SUKI-ALANA (I think that's how you spell it) TO KEEP ME ON MY TOES WHEN IT COMES TO GRAMMER THANK YOU VERRY MUCH . Will any more input.**

**Will: what-what**

**Dylan: soccer you need to write some rose and Will I might hurt him if he keeps on zoning out we need him for the talent story.**

**Me: ha-ha Dyl nobody can put will back in line except for you.**

**Will: okay can we get back to the story.**

**ME: ha-ha. Back to the story**


	9. Chapter 9

Dylan with the campers in the pavilion

I shouted really loud GUYS! They wouldn't listen this is why I brought my two very loud siblings. They shouted in unison YO GUYS LISTEN UP OUR LITTLE SIS HAS GOT SOMETHING TO SAY IT'S A MESSAGE FROM OUR PARENTS!

The crowd finally died down. Well the message says thank you for the entertainment but for the final vote our parents are going to visit us here in our camp for the final performance. They say congrats to the Hermes and Hephaetus cabin. And that's it so let's get to the singing business shall we.

Hephaetus cabin

What are we going to sing? Our dad is coming and we have to kick some serious butt. What do you sing to your dad? G-man had another great idea. Well we wanna say words we never said so why not sing words I never said. It's a duet. Grant I could kiss you Leo said. Man I never knew the head counselors were disgusting. I know I'm awesome but seriously just Eww. But who's singing? Hmm Jake asked the cabin who had the most fun singing in the contest. Jack raised his hand I had a good time singing and ill sing again if you want. Cool thanks Jack Leo said. Anyone else Leo asked. Lexi said it was cool singing ill do a duet with jack. And you didn't like singing with me Jake said in a girlish voice okay Well let's go kick some Hermes cabin butt Leo and Jake shouted in unison.

Hermes cabin

What do we sing? Travis asked. Easy Dylan said we sing rocketeer. Dylan I thought I would never say this but you are a genius Travis said. Well thanks for saying the obvious but that's not the hard part who's singing. Dylan asked. Duce spoke up this time you need a singer to be a fake person in the Far East movement I'm your man.

Down at the pavilion

Dylan

When I was with the camp at the pavilion we saw are parents coming out of the forest. We were all hoping for the best but expecting the worst. I announced okay so our parents are here this is a special round because hephaetus and Hermes cabin will be back to back then we'll have a live judging right here at our own amphitheater. So let's see we'll flip a coin to see who will go first. Leo chose heads and Travis chose tails. When I flipped the coin it was head hephaetus it's your turn. Let's go.

**Lexi: it's so loud inside my head with words I should have said**

**As I drown in my regrets I can't take back the words I never said**

**I can't take back the words I never said.**

**Jack: I really think the world of terror really is a bunch of bull s*****

**Just a poor excuse for you to use up all your bullets how much**

**Money does it take for a fool to make a clip and build it did they **

**Really pull it uh and a bunch of other cover ups our child's future**

**Will be the first of budget cuts if you think then wait here comes the**

**Upper cut school was garbage up enough keep you at the bottom**

**Teach you with the bottom crust get it and their moving so you never**

**Get up enough if you turn on the t.v all you see is WTF doing it so and so**

**About such and such homie that's the news people same story**

**They're not telling us the truth limbo and the racist they aint say shh**

**That's why I aint vote for neither I'm a part of the problem of peaceful **

**And I believe in the people yeah**

**Lexi: it's so loud inside my head with words I should have said**

**As I drown in my regrets I can't take back the words I never said**

**I can't take back the words I never said.**

**Jack: and if we never heard it and if we don't know better**

**We probably deserve it see how it's the holy war better then the**

**Worst ship being on the slam and you are not observant and if you become**

**An actor you will never be a factor and if you take a pill**

**Then you'll never fix the effect**

**Lexi: it's so loud inside my head with words I should have said**

**As I drown in my regrets I can't take back the words I never said**

**I can't take back the words I never said.**

**Jack: and all the silence is worst then all the violence**

**I say we scared of almost everything of even telling the truth**

**So scared of what you think of me I'm scared of what I think of you**

**Sometimes I'm the only safe person to tell it to **

**Lexi: it's so loud inside my head with words I should have said**

**As I drown in my regrets I can't take back the words I never said**

**I can't take back the words I never said.**

Jack and lexi bowed as she finished the last of the words in the song. I said good job lexi and jack I though you did good but Hermes will be twice as good going solo our newest member Duce Trevula singing rocketeer.

**Duce: here we come with me and we'll see theirs a world out there that we should see**

**Take my hand and close your eyes with you right here I'm a rocketeer lets fly**

**Up-up here we go let's fly up-up here we go and where we stop nobody knows**

**Cuz where we go we don't need rolls and where we stop nobody knows to the **

**Stars if you really want it got a jet pack with your name on it**

**Above the clouds and the atmosphere say the words and were out of here**

**Hold my hand if you're feeling scared cuz were up-up out of here**

**Here we come with me and we'll see theirs a world out there that we should see**

**Take my hand and close your eyes with you right here I'm a rocketeer lets fly**

**Up-up here we go let's fly up-up here we go and where we stop nobody knows**

**Lets fly lets fly**

**Cuz were up on g6 shop on the streets of Tokyo**

**Girl you're always in my mind get your flight kick**

**Where we've been few have known up to the next level super Mario**

**Until then let's fly Duranomo**

**Here we come with me and we'll see theirs a world out there that we should see**

**Take my hand and close your eyes with you right here I'm a rocketeer lets fly**

**Up-up here we go let's fly up-up here we go and where we stop nobody knows**

**Lets fly lets fly**

**Now I aint never been to space before but I aint never seen a face like yours**

**You want the moon girl watch me grab it you make me feel like I can touch the **

**Planets see I aint seen a star this close you make me wanna say**

**Oh-oh-oh**

**Here we come with me and we'll see theirs a world out there that we should see**

**Take my hand and close your eyes with you right here I'm a rocketeer lets fly**

**Up-up here we go let's fly up-up here we go and where we stop nobody knows**

**Let's fly lets fly lets fly lets fly**

Duce bowed I said alright nice job duce I couldn't have rapped better myself alright now it's the judging we have some special guest we have lord Zeus. Lord Posiden. Lord Hades. Lord Apollo. Lord Hermes. Lord Hephaetus. Lady Hera. Lady Demeter. Lady Athena. And Aphrodite said she would hang for a while. So Lady Aphrodite. Alright let's get to the judging lord Zeus would you go first.

Zeus- ah yes child I think both cabins did well. I have been routing for Hermes through the whole contest so I will say I want Hephaetus cabin out.

Alright lord Posiden would you go next.

Posiden- yes I will go next uh since Hermes took Percy to be in their group I say Hephaetus is out. My brother care to go next.

Hades- as posiden said since Hermes took nico in to compete I vote Hephaetus out. Apollo.

Apollo- well both groups did well. But Hephaetus did better so I vote Hermes out. Hey Hephaetus wanna vote

Hephaetus- yes I will vote I'm voting for my kids so Hermes is out. Take it away Hermes.

Hermes-so because my kids did amazing Hephaetus is out. Hera would you vote.

Hera- okay I think I want Hermes out because I like duets better. So Demeter vote.

Demeter- because of the chain of events that happened I want Hermes out. Athena care to vote.

Athena- all right I think I would want Hermes out they just didn't have the same enthusiasm that Hephaetus.

It's all up to Aphrodite to see who wins.

Aphrodite- I choose Hephaetus to be out because they didn't let me toy with them like Hermes.

I announced well there you have it at the first cabin idol ever Hermes are the champion's hooray. Everyone in my cabin cheered. We won for once.

**The end**

**Me: aww it's over oh I don't own PJO or TLH or Rocketeer by the Far East movement or words I never said by Lupe Fiasco and Skylar grey **

**Will: soccer put up you just have to believe sparks fly it's in the traitie section. Find make a half blood because she needs characters.**

**Me: also my status name changed to my dad is Hermes instead of soccer437 for security reasons**


End file.
